Have You Seen?
by mamaduck1870
Summary: Est. Zibbs fic! Gibbs and Ziva after the car crash in Berlin. Ziva's back home and the problems with Bodnar are growing by the second. How will the team handle it all? And how will Gibbs and Ziva keep their relationship going? Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: MAJOR SPOILERS for S10 E22 "REVENGE"! You are warned! This is a brand new story for Zibbs! For those of you who are waiting for the last chapter in the "To Leave To Return" story, that will be posted soon. :) Please leave your reviews for this story, I haven't decided yet how long I want to make it. :) :) :) Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is NOT my property.**

**Summary: Ziva is close to finding Bodnar and Gibbs is worried.**

**Rating: T (Safe, just a kiss!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

He had been worried for weeks.

Weeks.

They had been romantically involved since the bombing on the NCIS building. As Ziva had said, 'enough is enough'.

The discussion of their feelings had gone well.

As had their relationship so far.

But this was different.

Bodnar had been proven to be the one responsible for Eli David's death and Ziva hadn't taken that well.

Though Gibbs didn't blame her.

She and Tony had gotten into the accident and when Gibbs saw her in the hospital, he had to admit-he was glad she was her usual self.

Eager to get back to work before she had even been officially cleared by doctors.

Their living arrangements went casually, and the time was split pretty evenly between both.

Though after the accident and the trip to Berlin, it went without saying that Gibbs wanted her with him.

At his place.

And Ziva didn't complain.

Though she had always been a tough woman, she did like knowing that Gibbs wanted to keep her safe.

And they both knew he could if it came down to it.

When she had gone to his place after she spent practically the entire night at the NCIS gym trying to regain the strength in her arm, Gibbs was worried.

That night, Ziva walks in through his front door, still slightly out of breath from her work-out.

Setting her things by the door, Ziva goes to the basement and finds Gibbs sitting in the center of the room at his table. His project seemed to be small now and required more attention..

Descending the stairs, she leans on the railing, looking at him. His body language said he was not relaxed:

"You seem tense."

His hands stopped and he looked at her.

Walking away from the still in-progress project, he sets a rag down and stands directly in front of her. His voice is low and non-threatening:

"Pushing yourself too hard."

That was why he was tense?

Didn't he know that this was the way she handled things and had done so for years?

"I am trying to get my strength back. That is always a hard process."

Ziva knew he cared.

Gibbs knew she was trying to get back to normal.

Even if she wouldn't say it:

"Trying to get back to normal usually is,"

Gibbs knew she was being strong, Hell she WAS strong.

But right now, with her breathing back to normal, he had to make sure Ziva knew she was not alone.

Taking his left hand and gently running it down her right arm that was casually hanging by her side, his fingers brush over her hand.

Seeing Ziva's slight flinch, his face turns a puzzled tone and taking her hand in his, he sees why:

"Should I ask what the other guy looks like?"

Ziva gives him a real smile, glad she didn't have to fake one. She knew Gibbs well enough to know that beneath his comment was real concern. Of which, she addressed:

"It was just a punching bag. I need to my body back to the way it was."

Gibbs smirked and carefully lowered her arm:

"Never complained about your body."

She smiled shyly, she was always concerned if she was who he truly wanted. Ziva knew Gibbs could do a lot better, especially if he started dating. Finding a response, Ziva's tone is small:

"I do not know why. You could do much better. But I know this conservation will lead us nowhere,"

She pauses and looks up to see his slightly concerned face.

Ziva continues:

"I am going to take a shower and order some dinner for you. Okay?"

Gibbs' mind isn't on dinner, or the fact that she said order dinner for him, or that he wanted to join her in the shower, though the latter sounded quite nice:

"_You_ okay?"

Her smile was tender and her eyes held more than enough emotion for Gibbs to see:

"Yes."

Gibbs knew that was not the right answer.

Taking his hand and gently cupping the side of her face, he lovingly brought his lips to hers. The kiss wasn't overly passionate, nor was it rushed. It was slow and tender and full of care. And it left them both breathless.

Ziva's arms go around him and hold him closer, feeling a hop of joy when his arms do the same to her.

When the kiss reaches its natural close, Gibbs pulls her into his arms and is pleased when she holds him back.

After a moment he lets her go. She smiles at him warmly and turns, rising to go upstairs. They both know the conservation wasn't over.

But it could and would wait a little while.

Besides, Gibbs had a plan up his sleeve anyway.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Well? :) or :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Major Spoilers for S10 E22 "REVENGE"! You are warned! Chapter Two! Thank you all for reading and hopefully you'll like this chapter as well. :) I will hopefully have Chapter Three up soon, so please leave me your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: NCIS is NOT my property in ANY way.**

**Summary: Ziva runs home, Tony drops by Gibbs' house, and Gibbs and Ziva talk. **

**Rating: T (Just to be safe!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

Tony walks through the front door of Gibbs' house, plunger in hand.

The night before, Ziva had come here after her workout and today her hand had gone un-bandaged and most likely seen by a few a work.

Tony was no exception to that.

Bodnar had called Ziva today and Gibbs was there for the entire conservation. Ziva had recorded it, saving it for McGee. At the end of the workday, she said she was going to run home. McGee asked what she was training for, Gibbs already knew that answer.

And it still worried him.

Despite knowing Ziva as he did, he was still concerned and wanting to protect her at every turn. The situations they were facing now were tricky ones and now more than ever his gut told him to have her six.

She said she was going to run home, and run home she did.

Gibbs made Ziva promise to take her cell with her, just in case she was too tired to finish the run. He could come and get her before she really did push herself too hard.

Ziva took the cell, but didn't call. When she arrived at Gibbs' place, she looked a little tired, but said she felt somewhat better.

Gibbs knew she was telling the truth.

After speaking with him in the basement, she kissed him lovingly and tenderly on the lips, lingering slightly longer than normal.

The fact of the matter was Ziva admired how much Gibbs cared. She wanted to make sure he knew she cared as well.

After heading upstairs and taking a shower, Ziva sees Gibbs waiting for her in his bedroom.

She's dressed in a soft black nightgown and even though it wasn't designed to be alluring, it still made Gibbs' heart skip a beat. She kept her hair curly after her shower, but he knew she would put in the straitening cream in the morning for her desired effect.

He was sitting on the bed and as she crosses the room to stand in front of her:

"Is everything okay?"

He nods and takes her right hand in his, looking over the bruise again:

"Wanted to check on this."

She smiles:

"It is fine Gibbs. Just a bruise."

Again, Gibbs nods. He's still sitting with her hand still in his and he motions for her to sit beside him on his right. She does and he takes the small tube of cream from his left side that she hadn't noticed. Putting a small amount into his palm, he begins to gently rub it into her bruise with both of his hands as he says:

"It'll help with the ache and soreness. I know ya said it's fine, but trust me."

His smirk lightens the mood and a small smile even marks its arrival on her lips:

"I do."

Gibbs hadn't noticed until now how small her hands really were in comparison to his.

Such a strong woman, yet still feminine.

Feeling satisfied that the cream is absorbed into her skin, he still holds her hand and looks at her:

"You know I want you safe and I know you're gonna handle Bodnar your own way when the time comes,"

Gibbs finds a pattern to trace on her skin as he continues:

"Just be careful."

Touched by his words, Ziva leans in and wraps her arms around him, giving him the biggest hug she could manage. Returning the hug and holding her close, he breathes her in loving that she's so close.

A few moments later, the hug finds its natural close and they separate. Ziva looks at him and stands, motioning for them to go downstairs. Gibbs isn't so agreeable:

"No, you're staying here."

Rising, he pats the bed that was still made-up from this morning. Ziva is slightly confused:

"Jethro, I am f-"

"Fine. I know,"

Walking over and pulling the covers back he turns and looks at her while motioning with his finger for her to come to him. She follows and he continues while putting his hands lightly on her shoulders once she's close enough:

"I want you to lie down and get some rest. I'll only be in the basement for a half hour."

Ziva wants to protest, she really does.

But she decides against it:

"If it will make you happy, I will,"

His smile tells her it will and she continues:

"But we both know I do not sleep well without you."

Gibbs smirks and kisses her lips gently:

"I'll be back soon."

Once she's in bed, Gibbs leaves the room and heads to the basement.

About ten minutes later, Tony arrives and descends the stairs with a plunger:

"Brought back your plunger."

Setting it on the worktable, Gibbs speaks:

"You've had it for two years,"

DiNozzo doesn't miss the dry tone or the observation of time as Gibbs continues:

"Why now, DiNozzo, in the middle of the night, you have a burning desire to return my plunger?"

Giving up on trying to beat around the bush, Tony tells the truth:

"It's just an excuse to talk to ya about something."

Gibbs' response is quick, not really feeling up to playing the guessing game with DiNozzo right now:

"After all these years, you need an excuse?"

Seeing that Gibbs was not only right but ready to talk, Tony spoke:

"I'm worried about Ziva."

That comment set Gibbs back a few feet. DiNozzo was worried about Ziva.

Gibbs knew Tony didn't know Ziva was in fact upstairs, resting in the same bed she and Gibbs shared as frequently as they could.

Tony also didn't know that Gibbs had her six and was prepared to protect her no matter what.

So his next question was a simple one:

"Why?"

"How about she let me use her car. Which is actually pretty good, it drives better than you'd think and it's pretty roomy on the inside,"

Having taken off his glasses, Gibbs rubs his eyes trying to not only wake himself up a little, but banish the stress that this conservation could and would bring.

DiNozzo wasn't finished:

"After Eli's death, I noticed it. She became secretive, more focused. Ziva wants-"

"Revenge? Yeah, I know that."

And know that - he did. Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew all about revenge and he knew damn well that Ziva wanted it.

He didn't need Tony to tell, or remind him, of that:

"She's not gonna let it go boss."

They both knew Tony was right.

And Gibbs knew Ziva had little control over it now:

"It's outta her hands now."

"Speaking of her hands, ya notice her knuckles?-"

"No,"

Gibbs cut him off quick.

Did he notice her knuckles?

Hell yes, he noticed her knuckles.

Gibbs had made sure to put the cream on there himself, he wanted to rid Ziva of any pain she could ever possibly have. Giving Tony the look to back off on the topic on Ziva's hands another question arose.

A question Gibbs already had the answer to:

"How was she in Berlin?"

Gibbs knew nothing had happened, Ziva told him so. And more than that, even if Tony had tried something, Gibbs knew Tony wouldn't live through the accusation.

If Tony had tried anything, Ziva would have told him. There was a high level of trust between Gibbs and Ziva. And though Tony was a player by all definitions, at the end of the day and all joking aside, he and Ziva were partners.

That was all.

That might not have been what Tony wanted, but it was what Ziva wanted.

So that's the way it would stay.

Gibbs continued:

"Anything you didn't tell me, about Berlin?"

Gibbs knew Tony didn't do anything, and if he had, Gibbs would have taken care of Tony himself.

But there was never any harm in making sure Tony knew it. Before Tony could respond, Gibbs' cell phone went off. Hearing a slightly panicked McGee on the other end, Gibbs ended the call and told Tony what was going on. Dashing upstairs and leaving DiNozzo with the explanation of a glare, telling him to stay downstairs, Gibbs went to tell Ziva.

He told her he'd be back as soon as he could, just rest.

Only as soon as he could come back was about six a.m.

Walking into the house and finding Ziva already awake, Gibbs sees her sitting at the kitchen table, mug of something beside her.

Entering the kitchen, Gibbs leans down to her height and kisses her.

And kisses her damn passionately.

It surprised Ziva, but she quickly caught up.

Once she and Gibbs spoke about what happened last night, Gibbs didn't have to tell Ziva to act surprised when she got to work.

She knew.

In order to keep their relationship to themselves, being careful in situations like these was critical.

So when Tony tells her about what happened, Ziva played it well.

Now, back in the bullpen after seeing Abby, Ziva knows what she has to do.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Gibbs' plan will be revealed in Chapter 3! So...:) or :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter Three! As for the story "What Happens At Night", it will be updated today. Thank you all for readng and please leave a review! **

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Getting the key from Tony's bag was easy enough.

Getting onto the elevator was easy enough.

Gibbs was still in the Director's office, as for catching her in her leaving Ziva wasn't concerned.

McGee and Tony walk in to Vance's office, McGee shutting the door behind him. Seeing Gibbs in front of Leon's desk and Leon himself behind it, DiNozzo finds a spot in front, as does McGee.

Gibbs, however, is not so acceptable of the living arrangements in the office.

Asking them both:

"Where's Ziva?"

McGee and Tony exchange a look, before Tony speaks:

"Right behind us boss. I think her arm's giving her a little trouble,"

And that, Jethro didn't believe for one moment. Tony continues:

"She should be here any second."

McGee picks up where DiNozzo left off:

"We have a new development about Bodnar."

Vance, seeing Gibbs growing increasingly tense, feels the need to put McGee on pause:

"Agent McGee, I think we should wait until Agent David has joined us."

"Yes sir."

And silence filled the room.

Four hard-working men waiting on one woman.

The silence lasted for about fifteen seconds.

That was all Gibbs could take:

"DiNozzo, where's Ziva?"

All knew his patience was quickly evaporating. Glancing back to McGee neither one of them knew for sure where she was.

She was supposed to be right behind them:

"Boss, she wa-"

"What's the update on Bodnar?"

Putting the piece together in his head, Gibbs thought that if they broke news on Bodnar, Ziva would take matters and handle things herself.

She had before.

McGee looks from Vance to Gibbs and explains:

"The translation for 'see reisiger 19' is a freighter under a Liberian possession. Their register calls it a ocean voyager. After running through multiple names of ships, the explanation was made. Now, it's currently docked in the port of Baltimore, under pier number 19. When it is set to leave is tonight. For Cape Town, South Africa."

DiNozzo helps:

"As Ziva put it, the diamonds are going to finish the cycle of life. By going back all the way back to Africa, New York was clearly-"

"A diversion. From Bodnar himself. He knew Africa would be the last place we would think of."

Vance's voice was filled with both annoyance and dis-pleasure.

Gibbs finally spoke again:

"He's gonna launder them in Africa."

DiNozzo has to ask:

"Where is Ziva?"

Gibbs' mind finally clicks into action. He told Ziva she could handle Bodnar her own way.

So he decided to give her some time.

Bodnar killed her father and Vance's wife.

The least he could do was let her get her own punches in for a little while.

But McGee had put the puzzle together as well:

"Boss, do you think Zi-"

"Ziva's hurting? Well yeah McGee. She was slammed into by a speeding car,"

Glancing at the other men in the room, his look said it all. At least before his words did:

"Let's give her some time."

They all put the pieces together and they all waited. Tony fills the room with dialogue:

"Anybody catch the game last night? I mean the arm on Stone, he's gotta be a once in a lifetime player. When was the last time any-"

"Boss, I know were _waiting_ on Ziva, but do we really need Tony's rants while we wait?"

Tony glance to McGee:

"Excuse me, McLonely. I thought some boys talk would lighten the mood."

"If this is boys talk, I'm damn worried about what the men's talk will be."

Leon's comment made both Gibbs and McGee smirk while Tony listened to Gibbs' reply:

"So we know Bodnar'll be there?"

McGee didn't answer and neither did Tony.

They all knew damn well what the answer was.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Bodnar's body falls over the side of the ship, landing on a stack of wooden palettes.

Gibbs had lead Tony and McGee up the temporary stairs and when they all three looked up and saw Ziva breathing heavily and bleeding slightly, they knew she had done what needed to be done.

And Gibbs couldn't be happier that she was okay.

He knew there would be Hell to pay.

And he knew he would need Vance to help with his plan.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Ziva leaves Vance's office, saying she needed to clean up. After their short conservation, there wasn't really much more to say.

Shutting the door behind her, the office now only contained Gibbs and Vance, to which Gibbs spoke first:

"They're gonna come after her."

"I know."

"They're gonna investigate, make it look worse than it really is."

"I know."

And know-Vance did.

But he didn't care.

Gibbs did:

"Leon, ya know what this is gonna come to."

Leon moves and sits behind his desk, the photo of his family still on top:

"What is it you wanna say Gibbs?"

He didn't want to say this.

But he had to.

He cared for Ziva and he knew she deserved the best.

So if push came to shove, she had to be protected.

In every single sense of the word:

"They're gonna want her badge."

Vance looked up, already thinking he knew what Gibbs was about to say. And if Leon was right, there was no way he was going to let Gibbs go through with it:

"No Gibbs. It's not happening."

"You're gonna tell them to go after me. She's on my team. Ziva's my responsibility."

"In more ways than one, I can see."

The comment, though truthful, was bold to say the least:

"Something you wanna say, Leon?"

"No,"

Vance knew he didn't have to:

"But I'm not about to throw one of my best agents under the bus either."

Gibbs looks to the door, eager to check on Ziva:

"Then don't. But they're not getting Ziva. I don't care what it takes Leon, were keeping her safe."

Saying through a stressed voice:

"I hope you know what you're doing Gibbs."

Smirking, Gibbs replies:

"Always gotta have a plan Leon."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Small chapter, I know. But the next one will be MUCH better! If you are still reading/reviewing this story-THANK YOU! You're awesome. :D :D :D :D I will post the next chapter soon!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is NOT my property.**

**Summary: Bodnar is finished. Now to tell Ziva of the new plan.**

**Rating: T (Perfectly safe!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Looking at herself in the NCIS women's room mirror, Ziva was thoroughly dis-pleased with her appearance.

Taking down Bodnar had been more difficult that it would have been in previous years. She had gotten older, was technically injured, and hadn't been planning on her surroundings.

But she had killed him.

She had gotten her revenge.

She had avenged two people's death and countless others.

Giving herself a once over, she knew this was going to be as good as it was going to get, given the fact that she had taken more than a few hits to the face.

Opening the door and exiting the women's room, she sees Gibbs waiting for her:

"Gibbs."

They know no-one is here.

They know they are alone.

Still, the professional façade is kept.

Gibbs looks at her from his leaning stance on the wall and he knows she's a little worse for wear, but otherwise fine.

Still, he wants to take her home.

Clean her up, check her injuries.

And hands.

Make sure she knows where she's needed and wanted:

"Ziver."

She looks at him and tries a small smile.

She fails.

This had been more emotionally taxing than Ziva thought it would be.

Gibbs slowly makes his way to stand beside her and when he does, he lets his arm gently rest on the small of her back.

Leading them to the elevator and home Gibbs knew Ziva was sure to injured under her clothes and he would definitely have to be careful.

She was going to push herself too fast to heal.

Just like she had been doing before.

But that wasn't going to be the difficult part.

The difficult part?

Telling her he was going to take the blame and responsibility.

And more than likely-lose his badge.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

After they'd each had a shower Ziva was sitting on his couch with her head in his lap, after having listened carefully to the news Gibbs had given her.

And she didn't like it one bit.

With his fingers softly running through her hair, Ziva had her first response:

"No."

Straight to the point:

"No?"

Gibbs hadn't asked for permission, the deal was done.

He knew Leon would make it happen when push came to shove.

But Ziva was having none of it:

"No. I will not have you paying the price for my choice. I made the decision to go see Bodnar. I will be the one who will pay for it."

"No,"

Not losing his careful touch in her hair, Gibbs continues:

"This head hunter's not gonna play fair. I'll handle this. Need to know you're safe."

Ziva carefully moves off of his lap and sits beside him, looking Gibbs in the eyes:

"And I need to know the same of you. It works both ways Jethro. Why would you give up your career like this?"

The concern in her voice did not go un-noticed.

Nor did the look in her eyes that already told Gibbs she was blaming herself for this:

"Simple. Need you more than my career."

Even though he was a man of few words, he knew how to use them when he needed to.

Though the look in her eyes stayed, her position changed.

Slowly, she puts herself in Jethro's arms, finding the spot on his chest to lay her head:

"There has to be another solution, has to be something else we can do. Surely Vance will help you."

After dropping a kiss to the top of her head:

"He doesn't want me to do this either. But he'll cover my ass when it needs it."

"As will I. What will you tell the team?"

An important question, no doubt:

"Nothing yet."

An honest answer, for sure.

This was going to get complicated.

And messy.

And annoying.

And frustrating.

But Ziva needed a minute to process and Gibbs was fine with holding her.

This would not be an easy road.

And the journey started tomorrow morning.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Well?**


	5. Chapter 5

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././**

**Author's Note: I am so so sorry for the lack of consistent updating. I do truly apologize. This chapter is quite short, I do want to see if readers are still interested and would like for this story to continue. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D :D**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is NOT my property.**

**Summary: Ziva. Gibbs. After Bodnar.**

**Rating: T (Perfectly safe!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././.**

Ziva stood in the doorway of Gibbs' house as she watches him roam from room to room, collecting what he needed.

Duffle bags were stacking up by the front door, yet another sign of his leaving.

Ziva had seen the cabin and she had to admit, she rather liked it. But she didn't like what she was putting him, and the team, through.

Yes, she had taken out Bodnar and now she was watching another consequence of that action.

Standing stock still and zoned into her own thoughts, Ziva saw Gibbs' frame come into view through her per phial vision. But she didn't move.

Gibbs was damn certain that Ziva was blaming herself for this, even though they had had the discussion about her self-blame already.  
Putting his hands on her shoulders, he gently turns her to face him. Their eyes meet and Gibbs knows he has to speak:

"Ya okay?"

Ziva nods slowly, hoping that once she had some time to process all that was going on, she truly would be.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././.**

Tony and Tim found out about the cabin, as did Gibbs' lawyer, who Gibbs didn't feel he needed.

Ziva was glad Gibbs had at least some legal help against everything that was stacking up against him.

They hadn't talked about what was going on or about…well anything really.

Time was of the essence right now and there was a lot going on.

And frankly, Ziva was unsure of what to say. But she knew a few things.

She knew she had been lonely since Jethro had been at the cabin.

She knew she missed having him around at work.

She knew Ducky and Abby missed him as well.

She knew she wanted to inflict some serious pain on Parsons.

And she knew she wanted the man she had fallen in love with to be safe and sound and happy.

And with her.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././.**

**Still interested?**


End file.
